


It Was a Special Sight Really.

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Ass Stiles, Derek's P.O.V., F/M, Hurt!Derek, Smut, Stiles is too smart for her own good., Violence, derek has emotions, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Derek gets a little taste of something he never wants to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a special sight really. Seeing Stiles like this. Derek couldn’t really believe how lucky he was in this moment. Or the last 48 hours, maybe pushing 72 depending on who you ask. Derek’s favorite part of this was that he knew Stiles would never get to see herself like this, he would, and anyone else she felt inclined to be with would see it. That thought made Derek’s wolf growl. 

 

Currently Stiles was facing away from him in his large bed, tangled in the sheets. Her hair tossed over and tucked under her face exposing her neck and ear. She had fallen asleep sans clothes and Derek didn’t mind. Derek couldn’t stop looking at her as she lightly snored. It wasn’t even sexual, not anymore. Sure what just happened was nothing but, however Derek was currently looking at Stiles’s naked back. Tracing the lines of her slender shoulders, the muscles that spread along her back. 

 

She was strong that was for sure, much stronger than she had been when they met in the woods years ago. No less beautiful, just more perfect. Derek’s eyes traced every curve, muscle, and every strand of hair as it messily covered the pillow she occupied knowing that this could be the only time he gets to see her like this.

 

+++ Flash backward 72 hours +++

 

Derek had left. He took Cora back to New Mexico, she had really wanted to be there with the pack that raised her. He couldn’t blame her, not really. They hadn’t really mended anything between the two of them in the time they spent in Beacon Hills. If anything Derek was pretty sure that Cora hated him even more after the Alpha Pack made him kill Boyd. Stiles was the one to try and help Derek when Cora was angry. He even gave Cora his Alpha powers to help her live, yet something was fractured between them. 

 

She wasn’t his little Cora anymore, she was just Coral Hale of another pack. Derek couldn’t hold it against her though, and why would he? She is was his sister, pack or not. Ultimately that is how Derek got here. He was back in Beacon Hills, under not so great circumstances. 

 

It turned out Kate was very much alive, and she had been terrorizing the pack for the months that Derek was gone. That was until he showed up and she grabbed him. There had been something wrong with him when he left New Mexico, the emissary to Cora’s pack had speculated something related to him using his Alpha power to save Cora. Derek didn’t get more information before he decided he needed to go back. 

 

Derek thought over everything that had happened the last few months, his build up to the goodbye that he and Cora shared, and now this. As far as Derek knew, the pack didn’t know he was back, or even “missing.” He lost track of the days. It was almost like a flashback, he was shirtless and chained to a wall, his body coursing with electricity. 

 

Normally Derek would be able to withstand the torture, but not this time. His wounds were not healing as quickly as they should be, his hearing wasn’t as strong as it used to be, and he could feel less of his wolf. There was a very limited amount of things that Kate could do that scared him, and she didn’t seem interested in them. Instead he was terrified of what was happening under the surface. Why couldn’t he hear very well, and why wasn’t he healing quicker? 

 

He was losing track of which day was which, or really how long he had been here. Drifting in and out of consciousness was how he got any rest. Each time his eyes closing he wondered if he would wake up again. 

 

Derek was startled awake by loud noises. Snarling, growling and crashing. He assumed it was just Kate throwing a fit, until he smelled it. The mahogany and soft musky smell filled his nose. Mate, his fading wolf whimpered. 

 

“...ourwolf!” Derek was sure he was hallucinating. “Damnit Scott! Get him down!!!”

 

His eyes fluttered open, he tried to keep them open. Seeing the movement of dark hair and… was that leather? That was it, Derek was hallucinating. Although he couldn’t complain that he was hallucinating Stiles. 

 

“Derek? Hey! Yeah big guy, stay awake okay?” Her voice soft, near him.

 

“Sti..” 

 

“Shh. Hey, we got you. Scott is getting you down, but I… I need you to stay awake yeah?”

 

“Can’t…” Derek felt his eyes flutter as the electricity shut down. The last thing he saw was Stiles’s honey brown eyes. 

 

“SCOTT!!! We have to get him out of here NOW!” 

 

The last thing Derek remembers is falling.

 

++++

 

He felt like he was underwater. The noises were muffled, he couldn’t smell anything but sterile. When Derek opened his eyes he expected Stiles to be sitting there, but instead he found Deaton who had been on the phone. 

 

“Scott, I will call you back.” Deaton’s voice quiet as Derek sat up.

 

He noted that he was bruised, but for the most part healed and sore. God he was sore. 

 

“Derek.” His attention turned to the vet. “I am sure you know something is different about you.” 

 

“Yes.” He looked away, not wanting to show his weaknesses.

 

“I’m afraid there isn’t anything I can do. You will live, from what I can tell. They got to you in time, before the electricity could kill you, because…. It would have.”

 

Derek knew this. He knew he was growing weaker and weaker by the day in that place. That wasn’t what caught his attention. Neither was the fact that something was different. He knew. He knew he was no longer a werewolf. He was devolving. The feeling of his wolf less and less each hour. What did catch his attention was Deaton’s use of the word they he didn’t say the pack, he said they.

 

“They?”

 

“Mm. Yes. You were in and out of consciousness from what I was told.” Deaton stepped closer. “It was Stiles. She found you. Scott followed her, it was just the two of them.”

 

“The pack?” Fearing the worst.

 

“They didn’t pick up on what Stiles did. I am sure you know why that is.”

 

Of course Derek knew. His wolf supplied that for him in the room, but it didn’t explain why Stiles knew, or how she knew.

 

“You may want to ask her about the details, but from what I understand she knew something was wrong before they found the Camero. It is outside by the way.” 

 

Deaton turned away from Derek, signaling that he didn’t have much more to say. Derek got up from the table and pulled the shirt on that had been placed on a nearby counter. His hand was on the door knob when Deaton spoke over his shoulder.

 

“Things could spiral downward for you Derek. You need to reconnect your wolf.” 

 

Derek just nodded and walked out of the Clinic heading for the loft. 

 

+++

 

When Derek opened the loft door the scene he found was surprising and comforting. Sliding the door open to find a agitated and exhausted looking Stiles pacing the living room floor. She hadn’t noticed his entrance, so he took a moment to actually get a look at her. Her long brown hair tossed around and to the side, messy but attractively so. Dark tight jeans tucked into black boots and a leather jacket over a white vneck that hung loosely around her. 

 

Stiles paced back and forth, her hand sliding into her hair and holding a mass of it at the top of her head. The thumbnail of her other hand in her teeth, a nervous habit she always had. Stiles paused in the middle of the floor, and stomped her foot a little. “Ugh.”

 

Derek let a laugh escape his throat, catching the attention of one Stiles Stilinski. 

 

“Derek.” Her voice barely a whisper, and Derek almost didn’t even hear it except for the fact that she was practically running at him.

 

“Two god damned days Derek!!!” She stopped short of him. “You were out cold, unconscious for two days! 48 freaking hours!” 

 

“Stiles…”

 

“No you listen to me!” Her voice raising. “I felt it Derek! I knew you were missing! I knew something was wrong. I told you damnit. I told you to stay awake, and you didn’t listen to me…. As usual. I spent 24 hours watching you twitch, whine, and one time your heart almost fucking stopped. Scott made me leave… I couldn’t go home… so I came here…. 48 hours Derek!”

 

He stood there in silence, thinking, processing what Stiles said. His heart jumped a little knowing she had been here for 24 hours, the loft would smell like her. He hoped she slept in his bed. Only for his heart to drop a little knowing he might not be able to smell it for long.

 

Before Derek could say anything Stiles was in his space, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest. “48 hours. You are not allowed to die on me Derek Hale.” 

 

Derek scoffed a little. He had to tell her.

 

“Stiles.” He leaned back a little. “Something is wrong with me. I’m not healing as quick, I don’t have super hearing, and I can barely feel my wolf. I can’t shift.”

 

“O...okay…” Stiles bit into the side of her cheek. 

 

“Deaton gave me a vague comment about reconnecting with my wolf, but I don’t know what it means. What I do know is that I am human, and I feel like I am probably going to die.” 

 

“We… uh…” Stiles sucked in a sharp breath. “I will research, I’ll find an answer….”

 

“I don’t know if I want you to.” Derek realized that if this was his last interaction, he would be okay with it. Stiles must have known.

 

She pushed up onto her toes and pressed her lips to Derek’s. He was almost too eager to kiss back, pulling her body to his. When they broke apart to breathe Derek felt quilty. She was young, he didn’t really know if this was what she wanted or if she was trying to make him feel better. He couldn’t scent the air to tell.

 

“Derek…” He looked at her in response.

 

“You missed my 18th birthday.” Her kiss reddened lips quirked up at the edges into that sinful smirk.

 

After that it was a mess of hands and lips. Derek enjoyed every single touch from Stiles, and every noise she made. She was nothing like Kate, the only thing that made him nervous was wondering if she was really okay with this, if she wanted this. After about the third time of asking Stiles shut him up with an expertly given blowjob. He didn’t really want to know how she learned that moved but he loved it. 

 

Tasting Stiles was a whole nother experience. Having her writhing beneath him already without even being inside of her made him even harder. She wasn’t demanding, or controlling. Her touches were desperate, as if she had to have her hands on him to know he was there. Derek had slightly hoped that he was the only one to touch her like this and his hopes were confirmed when he slid inside of her.

 

He took his time, making sure that Stiles was enjoying every move, making sure he wasn’t going to hurt her. She practically felt like a twig in his large hands. Sex as a wolf was different, relying on scent and hearing to tell when your partner was close. Now he relied on what he was seeing and feeling as Stiles was holding onto him for dear life. Stiles had buried her face into his neck muffling the moans slipping from her. 

 

Then Derek felt it. Stiles was contracting around him, his name falling from her lips. As her body arched into him he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder hard. The bite forcing him over the edge spilling into the condom and growling her name. To his surprise he was quite literally growling. Derek could never remember coming that hard in his life. Taking a deep breath to steady himself the scent of everything slamming into him like a freight train.

 

The scent of Stiles, the scent of his loft, the scent of sex. It wasn’t only that, he could hear Stiles’s heart hammering in her chest. His wolf slamming to the forefront of his mind chanting mate, home, mate, home, mate, love mate. Derek gently pulled himself from Stiles and rolled over to his back. Stiles’s body lay next to him in a warm glow. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up to dispose of the condom.

 

++++

 

This is how he got to where he is now, looking at his Mate, asleep next to him. All thoughts of dying, and being human wiped away because his Mate saved him, his Mate fixed him. Derek pulled his eyes away from Stiles to look down and notice his bruises were gone, and he was no longer sore. The bite mark however, it was not healing and he was happy. It was a mate mark and even when it did heal there would still be faint white teeth marks showing where his mate made him hers. 

 

Derek nuzzled into Stiles, his nose poised at back of her head, breathing in the smell of her. Stiles wiggled a little bit, and Derek tried to move away thinking she didn’t want him there. With speed he didn’t know she had, Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. 

 

“If you tell Scott I am the little spoon I will turn you into a werewolf jacket.” Stiles mumbled.

 

“How did you…” Derek wasn’t sure how she knew he was a wolf again.

 

“I told you. I felt it. I knew you were missing because I felt you missing, I felt you slipping away. I only knew where you were because I just followed a feeling, it was like I was being drawing to you. Then there you were. Dying in front of me.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Well.. I love you so… you are kind of stuck with me.”

 

“Stiles.” She turned in his arms looking at him. 

 

“I mean it Derek. I love you Derek Hale. I know I am your mate. You slipped.” The smirk was there again and Derek felt like all the air flooded out of his lungs.

 

“Stuck with you?” He laughed.

 

“Always and Forever Sourwolf.” Stiles nuzzled into his chest, and he felt her breathing even out. 

 

For once in years, he felt like he was home.


End file.
